


Starlight

by MeowshmallowX



Series: From Sunshine to Starlight ♡ [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AAAGGH, Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I’m so embarrassed right now, M/M, Nicknames, VictUuri, i accidentally tagged this as MCD, it’s fixed now but still, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowshmallowX/pseuds/MeowshmallowX
Summary: Sometimes Yuuri doesn’t know it’s been a bad day until the sun sets. Until the dark settles in and Viktor’s breaths even out. Until he’s alone.(But he’s never alone. Viktor makes sure of it.)





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haileybuns_Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileybuns_Haven/gifts).



The night was dark—so dark Yuuri could only make out the faintest outline of his fiancé’s body, curled up in peaceful sleep against his own. A faint, faint whisper of moonlight wriggled through the clouds and streamed into their room, catching Viktor’s lashes so that they sparkled. He grumbled and shifted, face squishing against the pillow, and Yuuri laughed softly. A shock of affection so strong it ached gripped at his chest.

“You’re so beautiful, Viten’ka,” he whispered. Yuuri stroked a lock of silvery hair out of his fiancé’s mouth and let his hand linger. Let it linger. “So beautiful.”

The silence hung thick and heavy as the night, pierced only by their rhythmic breaths—in, out, in, out in time with each other. _Always_ in time with each other. Yuuri swallowed around a lump in his throat, eyelashes damp against his skin. Damp with…tears.

Pressed to his side, Viktor stirred, blinking slowly, and furrowed his brow.

“Yuuri,” he mumbled sleepily, “what’s wrong?”

“What—what do you mean?” Yuuri’s voice was just a whisper. “Nothing’s….”

Viktor reached out and pressed a finger to Yuuri’s cheek, lips pushed out in a pout, and wiped at the wet streak there.

“ _Yuu_ -ri, _solnyshko_. You know you can tell me anything.”

The lump in his throat choked him. “I—I know—”

Yuuri nodded when the words wouldn’t keep coming, wiping frantically at the tears, but they fell faster and faster and faster, one after the other, all tumbling out in shaking gasps and snot and tears and tears and tears and _Why?_ Yuuri wondered angrily. _I have no reason to be crying—stop it already!_

And, and then he was pressed tight to Viktor, surrounded by Viktor, enveloped in Viktor’s scent and Viktor’s arms and Viktor’s whispers and Viktor’s everything, and somehow the tears were, were coming faster now, and Yuuri couldn’t stop _shaking_ why couldn’t he stop shaking why couldn’t he stop why couldn’t he stop why couldn’t he stop he just wanted to stop crying but he couldn’t, he _couldn’t_ , and he felt so—so—

Weak.

And there were, there were words, there were words bubbling up and spilling out of his mouth, what was he _saying—_

“Yuuri, Yuuri, I love you,” murmured Viktor, pressing his forehead to Yuuri’s. “It’s going to be okay. We’re going to be okay.”

And...

And somehow, that was enough.

Because it was true—it was _true._

The night was dark, the sky swollen with ashy clouds that blotted out even the moon.

But Yuuri could see stars, swirling about each other in an elegant dance far above, scattered throughout nebulae and galaxies. Yuuri could see stars shining through the dark, strong and beautiful and soothing. He could see _stars._

(They were in Viktor’s eyes.)

“Thank you, _svet zvozd_ ,” whispered Yuuri, closing his eyes.

Viktor smiled—Yuuri could feel it against his lips. Warm.

_Thank you, Starlight._

**Author's Note:**

> For you, Starlight—the Yuuri to my Phichit and…um…platypus bear?? XD This sort of more or less explainable the thought process behind the nickname “starlight”, but in case I wasn’t clear (because I’m more of a Mess™ than usual today), it’s—brace yourself, this is gonna be overdone and cheesy, I know it—it’s because you’re there even when things get dark. (Also: sunshine, starlight, ha-ha, get it? So clever.)
> 
> Anyway, this was sort of all over the place, but thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, I would be honored if you left kudos or even *gasp* a comment—but this isn’t fantastic (sorry, Hailey, I tried), so I get it if you don’t! 
> 
> Have a lovely day! °˖✧◝( ´ ♡ ` )◜✧˖°


End file.
